1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for storing boot time, more particularly to a method for storing boot time information in a programmable read-only memory having a basic/input output system resident therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of computer products and the increasing presence of diverse computer product brands on the market have refined production processes as well as post-sale services related to the computer products. Among the post-sale services, warranty service has the greatest influence over consumer purchasing decisions.
Under terms of most warranties, if the computer product malfunctions through no fault of the consumer within a predetermined period following the sale thereof, a manufacturer or retailer will provide free or discounted repair services. Regrettably, the repair services provided under warranty are sometimes abused by opportunistic consumers. Such consumers send the malfunctioning computer product for repair after expiration of the warranty, claiming that the malfunction occurred prior to expiration of the warranty, and that for various reasons the computer product could not have been sent for repair within a warranty period. Requests for such repair service often cause repairpersons to be at a loss as to what service to provide, and give rise to disputes with the consumer.
Such disputes between repairpersons and the consumer can be attributed to a lack of a way of confirming a time at which the computer product broke down. If it were possible to confirm the time at which the computer product broke down, efficiency of the post-sale services of the manufacturer or retailer would be greatly improved.